Arriving at Maul and Kalabar's base
This is the scene where Kanan, Ezra and our heroes arrive at Maul and Kalabar's base in The Holocrons of Fate. ship arrives at the base as Maul and Kalabar see it Ezra, and our heroes come out as Kalabar greets them Kalabar: Greetings, old foes. My master has been expecting you. Ryan Heretic: Where is he? Mac Grimborn: Show us. appears Nightmare Nova: Here it comes. Darth Maul: I'm glad you could come, Mac. Ryan Heretic: It will be the first time we meet for the last time. himself Yeah, I got this one nailed. Mac Grimborn: I can't wait to kill you for all the pain you caused me, murderer. Kanan Jarrus: Easy. Super Droids appear Meg Griffin (EG): Oh, boy. Kalabar: Escort Mac and his friends to the command center. Super Droids escort Ezra and our heroes to the command center Ryan Heretic: Mac, did Master Nova say anything about this? Mac Grimborn: Who cares? I only want Maul dead once and for all. Nightmare Nova: Mac, calm down. Your girlfriend Twilight won't be back when he dies. Mac Grimborn: sighs Meg Griffin (EG): Here. Have some Tuliza. eats some Tuliza Ryan Heretic: There. All better. I know Twilight died for us. She did say she picked me to represent the Element of Magic. Mac Grimborn: Maul caused me too much pain. Meg Griffin (EG): Like he tormented you with something to your former brother like.. to be stabbed and plays dead Mac Grimborn: angered Why are we wasting time working with that murderer? Ryan Heretic: Hamsterviel's voice Calm down! his own voice He is responsible for Qui-Gon's death so that he can finish his battle. And you would soon be able to avenge your brother, Thomas Grimborn? Meg Griffin (EG): up Is he okay? Mac Grimborn: sighs Okay, but I won't like it. Ryan Heretic: Yeah. At least now you got Master Nova as your love. To you, she is a bit more bionic lady than princess. Mac Grimborn: I just can't do this. Ryan Heretic: Don't worry, Mac. Nova and I will be with you if you fight Maul soon. While I represent the element of magic, who would be the five who will be with me? Mac Grimborn: No. This is my fight, and mine alone. Ryan Heretic: From the sidelines. Nova and I will watch you from the sidelines when you defeat him. thinks about it for a moment and nods Mac Grimborn: I know. And who would be my love now that my Twilight Sparkle is gone? Nightmare Nova: I remember her. I was a Jedi like Ryan before her. She said, "Please, don't leave me". I asked her what was so important to her. "True love", she replied. overheard her words Mac Grimborn: Who did she mean? Ryan Heretic: I think she means that Twilight spoke about someone who loved her. Mac Grimborn: Who? points at Mac Ryan Heretic: You. And you can trust me as Nova’s apprentice and your ally, brother. smiles at his words Meg Griffin (EG): He's right. Ryan and Nova did get along like Vader and his Inquisitors. Nightmare Nova: She spoke of a man of great supremacy. I believe she meant Mac. Mac Grimborn: She did. Meg Griffin (EG): And what did happen to Twilight when she said "True love". Ryan Heretic: Well, Second Sister murdered her. But her last words were "Nova, take care of Mac. Ryan will help you". Mac Grimborn: Trilla. Ryan Heretic: Trilla? Is she was a Jedi like me and Nova before her turn to the dark side of the Force? Mac Grimborn: sighs Trilla Suduri. She was my apprentice. Ryan Heretic: Wow. And I remember while she said something before Vader killed her, she did tell me. Second Sister's voice Avenge us. Mac Grimborn: Yeah. And you are Nova's apprentice or her Inquisitor? Ryan Heretic: Nova's apprentice. And I guess she like me as her apprentice because of me. Mac Grimborn: The nerve of those villains, taking me to the command center on such short notice. Even if I let him live, my schedule wouldn't allow it. Ryan Heretic: Let me check. checks Mac's schedule Ryan Heretic: "4:12, start Jedi training. 4:25, go with Sabine. 4:30, take out Stormtroopers. 5:15, solve world hunger on Lothal." himself Tell no one. continues "5:23, duel Zira. 6:30, recruit more Battle Droids. 7:00, confront Grand Admiral Thrawn, then return to Chopper Base". Looks like you're booked. What if you go to your fleet before I succumb to the dark side like I did in Mortis a few times. Mac Grimborn: Sure, that counts when I fight Makucha in 8:20. Meg Griffin (EG): And Access Hollywood was on at 4:07. Mac Grimborn: But what would my future be? Ryan Heretic: Who knows. Maybe I would try to protect someone so he might blow up the Death Star before it blows up Yavin 4, Nova's home. Nightmare Nova: At least he is not proud of this technological terror the Empire has built. The ability to destroy a planet is insignificant compared to the power of the Force. Mac Grimborn: sighs How dare they? Alright, I'll be calm. But I'll lose my tantrum. Ryan Heretic: Yeah. Keep your cool, Mac. At least you'll fight him eventually. Mac Grimborn: Alright! I've made my decision! I'm bringing the Holocrons together, and that's that. Kion: That is a bit new. And remember when we were at Mortis, when Ryan found out he is the descendant of the Daughter, I found out he is my brother since I'm the Son's descendant. Meg Griffin (EG): Yeah. And if Ryan represents the element of magic, who would be the five with him? Rarity: I have no idea. Ryan Heretic: You five of Twilight's friends. You can't have magic without kindness, laughter, generosity, loyalty and honesty. Rainbow Dash: You got that right. SkekGra: But what if it's a cruel prank? What if it's a cash bar? Nightmare Nova: What is a "cash bar"? Ryan Heretic: It's a Grinch thing you would understand, Lady Nova. At least when I became your apprentice, did Mac think of me as a Jedi or a Sith? Nightmare Nova: A Jedi. Ryan Heretic: Yeah. It's like you was a Jedi too before Twilight's death cause you to turn to darkness. And by darkness, I mean the dark side of the Force like me and Mac after Jasiri. Meg Griffin (EG): I know. And if Mac's idea works, tell Mom I love her. Kion: I'll tell her for you. Ryan Heretic: Good idea. I hope my father is okay where he is. Nightmare Nova: So do I, my apprentice. So do I. Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts